


Biology

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Doctor Lecter is holding a party as his favourite guest goes into heat. Whatever shall he do?





	Biology

The esteemed doctor Lecter was having a party for a number of distinguished guests; among them was a certain FBI profiler who was also an omega. Most of the other guests were alphas and betas, but Will’s unique gift made him worthy to be there. He was an unusual omega who was set apart by being solitary and independent.  
He was unmated, a fact that doctor Lecter desperately wanted to rectify and had for a long time worked towards this end. Will would be his perfect match, beautiful and with an intriguing darkness he could not wait to explore at length.   
“So,” said a an opera conductor called Marcus Smith, an unremarkable and very edible beta, “I think omegas can have their uses. They do have reason and sentiment enough.”  
“Civilization,” said Hannibal. “It puts a thin veneer of respectability over our baser urges.”  
“What are these baser urges?” asked Smith while eating the leg of Tobias Budge, exquisitely cooked in honey.  
“The longing for someone to protect and care for, while recognizing the needs of their chosen mate. The yearning for glory in the eyes of that mate. It is the way the alpha seeks his omega, to care for him and continue the struggle for survival of our species. The Achilles seeking his Patroclus, if you will.”  
“You think the omegas desire this? “ asked Smith disdainfully.  
“Of course, they also seek to be seen and gloried by their mates. They have strength and resilience in abundance, needing it to fight off unworthy mates.”  
“I find them weak and clingy,” said Smith. “No offense,” he said and nodded at Will.  
“You need to find a better kind of omega,” said Hannibal.  
Will scoffed. “Humanity is a virus,” he said. “The animals have a better claim at the earth”  
“The wild urges make us animals too do they not?” asked Hannibal and caught his friend’s gaze with a knowing wink.   
“In a way. But we use the world’s resources more than they do.”  
“Certainly. They are more honest.”  
Smith sighed audibly. “Live with them then,” he said and Hannibal smiled knowingly.  
“I think he does. Seven dogs and counting,” he said.  
“People have baser urges. We do not let them rule us,” Wiil said even as he started to tremble with need to be taken by an alpha.  
“Your heat is on,” said Smith and made a face. “Do you not take drugs for that condition?”  
“Yes. But the brand is out of date.”  
“Dear Will,” said Hannibal. “I fear your baser urges are upon you. I shall assist you in dealing with them if you let me.”  
Smith sighed. “I was going to leave anyway.”  
“A la procaine,” said Hannibal. The rest of his guests were more polite, leaving him to tend to his potential mate.  
Will moaned with the heat. “Drive me to a clinic,” he said, eyes wide with need.  
“My dear, I can do better than that.”  
“Please,” Will said. It was a lovely sound, like the sweetest music to his ears. 

*  
“Will you be the worthy omega to my alpha? I shall care for you and treat you well,” Hannibal said leading the handsome young man to his ornate bedchamber.  
“If you let me keep working,” Will said.  
“Of course. The Chesapeake Ripper needs catching.”  
“Very well. I will be your mate.”  
He was trembling with heat, sweat putting down his legs, as well as slick.  
“You are my true mate,” Hannibal said. “I shall reveal my glory to you.”  
“Oh is that what you call your cock?” Will asked. “I know you are hung, and that makes sense.”  
“Very droll. I was speaking in metaphors.”  
“When do you not?” Will enquired, eyebrow slightly raised.  
“Your radiance is making me weak,.” Hannibal confessed, openly sniffing at Will, savoring his heat-scent.  
“Please fuck me. I think your knot is what I need to cure this urge,” Will said teasingly.  
“Yes, my darling.”

*  
The alpha carefully put him on the bed, face down and legs gloriously raised to make his ass easier to access. Will was nude, and resembled a Greek statute in his imperfect perfection.  
Hannibal undressed and Will smiled. “I love you,” Will said. “I really do.”  
Hannibal slowly worked a finger into his mate’s leaking hole, and felt the scent fill his nostrils with its fevered sweetness.  
Will moaned and moved against him as he replaced his fingers with his cock. Glory was what he felt deep inside, filling his aching spaces.  
Will felt filled and satisfied in a way he never had with betas.   
“We would rule this world,” said Hannibal as he fucked hard into his mate.   
“Yes,” said Will.   
The knot stretched his hole, and Will accepted the mating bite that tore his flesh and he felt his biology accept his need for fulfillment. He was full of his mates’s seed, and blissfully happy. His darkness would find a home with this devil and their brood to come.


End file.
